Popioły/Tom II/XXII
Nie postrzeżeni przez nikogo dostali się jałowcowymi zaroślami aż do wioski. Wesołe jej dymy błękitnymi smugi przerzynały różową przestrzeń. Rafał wyprzedził towarzysza i wszedł do pierwszego z brzegu siedliska z zapytaniem: czyby nie można wynająć koni do Mysłowic? Kiedy Krzysztof nadszedł, już go przyjaźnie wołano do izby. Obszerne domostwo, otoczone z pola parkanem, a ode drogi zasłonione sadkiem rozrosłym, kąpało się w porannym słońcu. Drzewa były okryte śniegiem od korzenia aż do najwyższej gałązki i łudziły oko, że mają potrójną liczbę owych białych a splątanych konarów. Dom był murowany z cegły, pod gontem. Na kominie świetlicy trzaskał ogień i przez drzwi uchylone do sieni zdawał się wołać do środka. Tęgi rolnik naradzał się po cichu z Rafałem, stojąc w progach domowych. — Do Mysłowic jednym ciągiem, bez noclegu?... Sztuk drogi! Nad samą polską granicą... — Ech, jak konie dobre, niekutymi saneczkami przeleci jak ta jaskółka! — nastawał Rafal. — Moje fuchsy ta nie ostatnie, śtreka je, ale święto... — Widzicie, gospodarzu, świętowanie dobra rzecz, ale i zarobek coś znaczy. — Jo, recht. A kieloż dadzą? — Damy trzydzieści złotych. — A tryngield dadzą? — Damy. — Jeśli wywalą nie papierkami, ino twardym pieniądzem, jeśli tryngield zaprzysięgną... — Damy samymi niderlandzkimi talarami. — No, no... Niechże wstąpią... Weszli do obszernej świetlicy i powitali gospodynię krzątają cą się dokoła komina. Gospodarz był chłop młody, wesoły i kuty, widać, na cztery nogi. Spod oka przyglądał się swym gościom, choć nie dopytywał się, co są za jedni, skąd i dokąd zdążają. Z malowanej szafy wydobył słodką gorzałkę w kolorowej karafce, chleb komiśny i piękny, masło, strucle świąteczne, ser śląski, a z komory wyniósł gąsiorek przemycanego wina. Pykał żywo z glinianej fajeczki, kłaniał się i zapraszał: — Niechże też nie pogardzą, niechże przecie jedzą jak za swoje pieniądze. Rafał nie dał się prosić i tęgo zajadał. Krzysztof wypił kilka kieliszków wódki i w milczeniu żuł kawałeczek chleba z solą. — Cóż wasze Niemcy, dobrze wam się sprawiają? — rzucił Rafał zapytanie, gdy gospodarz wrócił ze stajni do stancji, żeby się do drogi odziać. — Niemcy? Nasze? E, jak to Niemcy... — Teraz tu, podobno, u was chodzi. kto chce: są Niemcy, są Francuzy. Co kto lubi... — Jo... trafiają się rozmaici... Co kto lubi. Śmiesznie to powiedzieli... — A któż, u diabła, teraz panuje nad tym waszym Śląskiem? Gospodarz rozejrzał się chytrze, pyknął kilkakroć ze swej fajeczki i rzekł wesoło: — Kto ich wie? Panuje kto chce, a tak sprawnie, jakby żadnego nie było. — O bitwie jakiej nie słychać? — Co nie ma być słychać? Gonią się z miejsca na miejsce. — Któż kogo? — Trudno wiedzieć. Ale tak Gości miarkujem, że nasz Niemiec po wsiach nierad siedzi. Woli w mieście. A już najprędzej ku takiemu ślusuje, gdzie garnizon i festung. — Patrzajcież! — Byłem ta zawczoraj w kościele, w Tarnowskich Górach. Wyszli my po sumie, słyszymy, atu tumult, za miastem strzelają, aże szyby w kościele dzwoniły. Kto? co? A no lecą ludzie i gadają, że z Polski ślachta bije się z królewskimi. — No i cóż? — Polecieli ludzie w Krakowską, w Lubliniecką, w Gliwicką ulicę patrzeć, ale już mało co było widać. Wyparły się wojska w pola jedne za drugimi. Ino się za nimi po zagonach dym wlókł aże po rzekę, po Małápanew. Powiadał ta nad wieczorem jeden mieszczan, że podobno Polaków Prusaki pobiły, a zaraz potem same uciekły. — Takie bitwy to aż miło! — He, he! a bo i pewnie. Wprędce zaprzężono zwięzłe kasztanki do niekutych, lekkich sanek, wysłano siedzenie kilimkiem i obadwaj przyjaciele ocknęli się w polu. Woźnica zacinał szkapki i galopem prawie dopadł lasu. Dopiero gdy wjechali w dobrą gęstwinę, zwolnił nieco i odwracając się bokiem rzekł: — Tak mi się widzi, że pewno wolą nie spotykać się z Prusakami:.. — E, nam wszystko jedno..: — rzekł Rafał obłudnie — ale zawsze lepiej się nie spotykać. — A no, i ja ta nierad ich widzę. Pojedziemy lasami. — A czyje to lasy? — Furt grafskie lasy. Wąska drożynka, zasypana sypkim śniegiem, którego nie tknęło jeszcze kopyto ani sanica, przeciskała się wciąż lasem zwartym. Jechali już kilka godzin i miało się dobrze pod południe, kiedy woźnica rzekł, jako niezadługo ujrzą trakt z Tarnowie do Siewierza, idący na Niezdarę, a przy tym trakcie będzie austeria, gdzie warto by koniom wytchnąć, a samym się posilić. Jakoż las począł rzednąć i ukazała się murowanka. Ślązak ostrożnie jak lis okrążył zajazd lasem, a nim podjechał, wyjrzał na trakt i długo zapuszczał bystre oczy w jedną i w drugą stronę. Przed karczmą nie było nikogo, na drodze również. Wróble stadem roztatrywały siano i resztki obroku przed wrotami zajazdu: Nie wypuszczając z ręki bata woźnica wszedł w progi karczmy i zlustrował jej wnętrze. Wówczas dopiero podjechał, gdy się uspokoił zupełnie. Kiedy podróżnicy weszli do szynkowni, za ladą jej, w otoczeniu antałów i beczek, ujrzeli tylko pejsatego Żydka, tak dalece pogrążonego w medytacje, że ledwie ich dojrzał. Jednak marzące jego oczy z niechęcią i odrazą niejako zatrzymywać się poczęły na figurach młodych mężczyzn, na ich twarzy, odzieniu... Zażądali gorzałki. Przyniósł usłużnie i milcząc podawał, co kazali. Spożyli po kawałku chleba z serem i mięsiwem z zapasów woźnicy. Cedro był gniewny i oburkliwy. Na troskliwe pytania Rafała odpowiadał, że jest niezdrów. Teraz, po wypiciu kilku nowych kieliszków wódki, zwiesił głowę na ręce, oparł się całym ciałem na stole i drzemał czy udawał, że śpi. Olbromski wyciągnął się na długiej ławie pod ścianą i bezmyślnie ślepiał w powałę izby. Żydek powolnym, melancholijnym krokiem, nie chcąc, widocznie, przeszkadzać panom obecnością swoją, wyniósł się zza szynkwasu. Po chwili jeszcze ciszej wrócił. Konie wprowadzone pod dach, do stajni, która stanowiła jakoby przedsionek oberży, parskając chrupały obrok. Dość już długo trwał ten cichy wypoczynek, gdy wtem dał się słyszeć łoskot od gwałtownego zatrzaśnięcia obudwu wrótni stajennych. W tej chwili furman, blady śmiertelnie, rozwarł drzwi do stancji i rzucił wyraz: — Jogry! Rafał zerwał się na równe nogi i chwilę stał w bezczynności, nie wiedząc, co przedsięwziąć. Ślązak huknął nań jak na sługę: — Drzwi tarasować! Rzucili się obadwaj do stajni i zarówno wierzeje bramy wjazdowej jak furtkę boczną jęli podpierać znalezionymi kołami, drągami, drabiną, żłobem, półkoszkiem wozu, co jeno było pod ręką. Na dworze słyszeć się dał wesoły gwar, szczęk broni i łoskot końskich podków po grudzie. Wnet pchnięto drzwi: Rozległo się kołatanie, krzyk, rozkazy. Woźnica skoczył do izby i szukał Żyda. Karczmarz siedział spokojnie w cieniu beczek. Oczy jego świeciły się jak kocie. — Masz broń? — Ja... broń? — Dawaj, co masz, naboje, żywo! — Skąd ja mam mieć naboje? Chłop nie mieszkając chwycił go za gardziel i trzasnął raz, drugi, trzeci. Izraelita, skoro złapał nieco powietrza, Wskazał oczyma dyl w kącie. Podnieśli tę deskę z trudem i wydobyli nabitą fuzję oraz jakąś zardzewiałą karabelę. Gdy się to działo, już we drzwi karczemne łomotano szablami i bito sposobem szturmowym. W zamarzłe okno huknęła pięść Prusaka i wybiła szyby. Kłąb białej pary buchnął na dwór. Duża łapa w rękawicy wsunęła się przez wybity otwór i ujmowała właśnie ramę okienną, kiedy zaczajony Ślązak ciął z całej siły w rękaw wyrwanym szabliskiem. Krzyk i zgiełk wszczął się na dworze. W otwór wsunęło się kilka na raz luf i razem w różnych kierunkach huknęły słupy dymu. Olbromski wetknął Krzysztofowi, który wciąż osowiały i bezczynny siedział na swym miejscu, krócicę w prawą rękę, szablę w drugą i postawił go z boku, pod oknem. Chłopu z kobylicą wyrwaną ze stępy kazał pilnować drzwi, a sam chwycił Żyda za łeb i powlókł go ze sobą krzycząc, żeby wskazywał, gdzie jest wejście na strych. W mgnieniu oka wtargnął po szczeblach drabiny na górę, stanął we drzwiach wystawy, przez którą podawano słomę na poddasze stajni. Uchylił owe zwieruszone drzwi i przypatrzył się. Zliczył oczyma zielonych jegrów. Było ich siedmiu ze straży nadgranicznej. Trzech siedziało jeszcze na koniach, a czterej walili w bramę i podchodzili do okna murowanki. Kiedy Rafał wyjrzał, wszyscy trzej z konia .opatrywali rękę kolegi. Trwało to chwilę, bo oto zdjęli z pleców karabiny, podsypali prochu na panewki i mieli razem huknąć ponownie w wywalone okno. Złożyli się. Rafał zmierzył w kupę i wypalił. Razem huknęły strzały i poszły w las jak łoskot piorunowy. Jeden z żołnierzy padł na ziemię. Trzej, siedzący jeszcze na koniach, skoczyli ku niemu. Inni rzucili się z pałaszami do okna. Rafał znowu zmierzył w kupę i strzelił. Nowy jęk. Rzucili się mężnie w otwór okienny. Tam Cedro ujrzawszy ich przed sobą palnął z krócicy wprost, o krok. Rafał, spełniwszy swoje na górze, leciał ku niemu na pomoc. Wlókł Żyda za pejsy, żeby go nie zdradził. Teraz we trzech przypadli do okna. Ślązak huknął w otwór swą kobylicą i zwalił dwu jegrów aż na środek drogi. Cedro niespodziewanie skoczył w to wywalone okno i połową ciała był na zewnątrz, gdy go chwycił Olbromski z krzykiem: — Co robisz? — Puszczaj! Chcę zginąć, do wszystkich diabłów! Szarpnął się naprzód i bezużytecznie wypalił w tłum żołnierzy ostatni strzał, jaki mieli. Rafał i przewodnik siłą wywlekli go z okna na środek szynkowni. Żyd pod groźbą śmierci nabijał strzelbę, gdy Rafał stał zaczajony pod oknem z pałaszem w ręku, a Ślązak rychtował do ciosu swój taran. Na dworze zaległa cisza. Kiedy chyłkiem wyjrzeli przez szczelinę we drzwiach, zobaczyli z pociechą, że jegry siadają na koń i że wciągają na siodła rannych czy trupów. Nim odjechali, nabili jeszcze broń i z konia dali pięć strzałów w karczmę, celując w okna, we drzwi i wrota. Potem w skok pomknęli w kierunku Tarnowie. Idąc za radą Ślązaka Rafał z Cedrą wymknęli się z karczmy na piechotę, skoro tylko konie założono do sanek. Brnęli zrazu śniegami unikając gościńca w obawie spotkania z nowym oddziałem patrolującym. Ale drogi tu nie były woźnicy znane. Wkrótce tedy wypadli na trakt i, pilnie patrząc naprzód i poza siebie, pomknęli co koń wyskoczy. Drzewa leśne tylko-tylko migały im się w oczach. Chłop wtulił czapkę na uszy i pogwizdywał a gnał. W pewnej chwili rzekł wesoło: — Rychtyg my taką bitwę zwojowali jak ty pod Tarnowskimi Górami. Prusaków my pobili, a teraz sami w nogi co pary w szkapach. — Dobra i taka, bracie! Bóg ci zapłać. Gdyby nie ty, zgniliby my w lochach abo na szubienicy krukom za żer służyli. — No, no... Żeby mię ino ten Żyd nie wydał, nic by ta nie było frymuśnego. — A jakże wrócisz, bracie? — Wrócić wrócę lasami. Ino ten Żydek... Oczy ma pogan psie, paskudne — uch! Trza go będzie poprosić, żeby nie szczekał... — Poprosisz go? — Już jak ja go poproszę, to nie piśnie. — A no rób ta, jak chcesz... — mruknął Rafał niechętnie. Krzysztof, podobnie jak na początku dnia, był wciąż niemy i odrętwiały. Widać wskutek wypitej w oberży gorzałki drzemał na saniach i kiwał się w prawo i w lewo. Przez sen ciągle coś mamrotał i otrząsał się niespokojnie. Gdy otwierał oczy, wodził nimi ze zdumieniem po lesie i twarz jego miała wyraz przykrego uszczęśliwienia, dziecięcej prawie uciechy. Nad samym już wieczorem przypadli do Mysłowic. Tam już było bezpiecznie, gdyż w miasteczku i w majątku hrabiego Mieroszewskiego stał oddział szaserów francuskich. Zaraz przy wjeździe ujrzeli żołnierzy w zielonych mundurach, w szerokich jak sto diabłów bermycach, z czerwonymi nochalami i z wąsem co się zowie. Krzysztof, mówiący po francusku bez porównania lepiej od Rafała, stał się teraz pierwszą osobą. Ślązak, zapłacony grubo i sowiciej, niż się umówił, pożegnany po bratersku, wesoło ruszył przed siebie i znikł w zaułku. Wędrowcy poszli do dworu, gdzie mieszkał komendant placu. Ów komendant, pijanica, widać, i awanturnik, zrazu począł obudwu badać sierdziście, z niedowierzaniem, ale wkrótce złagodniał. Nie tylko że dał im kartę drożną na Siewierz do Częstochowy, ale nawet z własnej ochoty wyjednał stancyjkę we dworze na nocleg dla ochotników. Przed zachodem słońca wyszli obadwaj dla przyjrzenia się okolicy. Stojąc na wzgórzu widzieli przed sobą za .rzeczką Przemszą rozległe niziny leśne, które przedzielała fala wzgórz ginących w siwym oddaleniu. Słońce już gasło, a poziome jego rzuty złotem i czerwienią oblewały całą tę daleką, jałowcową niwę. Obadwaj młodzieńcy zadumali się patrząc w ten kraj pierwszy raz widziany, który mieli teraz przemierzyć krwawymi krokami. Głuche, zagmatwane przeczucia grały w każdym z nich niby ułudny głos muszli, na który darmo ucho nastawiać... O zmierzchu zwiedzili kuźnice niemieckie, założone niedawno, i cichaczem wrócili do swej stancyjki. Nazajutrz skoro świt puścili się najętą furmanką w drogę do Siewierza. Przybywszy do tego miasteczka, według zlecenia komendanta placu w Mysłowicach, poczęli dopytywać się o mieszkanie komendanta placu miasta Siewierza, kapitana Jarzymskiego. Nazwisko nie było Rafałowi obce. Tajona nadzieja mówiła mu, że spotka w komendancie — kolegę z liceum. W lokalu tego dygnitarza dowiedzieli się, że kapitana można widzieć dopiero o jakiejś godzinie południowej, gdyż obecnie pogrążony jest we śnie. Radzi nieradzi poszli w miasto. Zwiedzili stary zamek biskupów krakowskich, sypiący się w gruzy... W pobliżu ruin usłyszeli zgiełk wojskowy i wdrapawszy się na pewną wysokość spostrzegli jazdę odbywającą ćwiczenia. Pobiegli tam co tchu. Krzysztof teraz się dopiero ożywił. Była to chorągiew pospolitego ruszenia z porucznikiem na czele, nie cała, bo tylko z pocztowych złożona. Pięćdziesięciu parobków siedziało na niezłych szkapach. Mieli na sobie granatowe kurtki i takież rajtuzy z czerwonymi kantami, barwy województwa krakowskiego, czapki czarnym suknem obszyte, a przy nich kitki włosiane na kilka cali wysokie. Niektórzy rajtuzy mieli szarego koloru, a kilku, miasto mundurów, było odzianych w zgrzebne lejbiki z rękawami. Jedni byli uzbrojeni w pałasze, pistolety, karabinki i ładownice, a inni, których w osobnym glicie musztrowano, tylko w piki drewniane, sześciołokciowe, z dzidami i żeleźcami na końcu. Nie było to wojsko efektowne, niezgrabnie jeszcze sprawiał się jego szyk na błoniu, ale widzowie drżeli na jego widok. Sękate garście twardo dzierżyły drzewca pik i z ogniem machały szablicami najrozmaitszej miary i pochodzenia. Zbliżało się południe. Ochotnicy przypomnieli sobie o terminie wizyty u komendanta placu i poszli ku miastu. Dość długo musieli czekać na ganku, potem wpuszczeni zostali do pierwszej stancji i tu znowu czekali blisko godzinę. Nareszcie posługujący wiarus dał im znać, że pan kapitan pije już kawę i że za chwilę nadejdzie. Drzwi się wreszcie otwarły i poważnie wyszedł w mundurze z błyszczącymi bulionami a z miną srogą Jarzymski. Ujrzawszy przed sobą tak dawno nie widzianego a tak zmienionego kolegę, Rafał nie mógł słowa przemówić i nie wiedział, jakie teraz obrać dla siebie stanowisko. Jarzymski, widać, to samo odczuwał, gdyż nie od razu głos zabrał. Jakoś jednak owładnął sobą i zbliżywszy się do Krzysztofa ze zmarszczonym czołem zapytał: — Nazwisko waćpana? — Cedro. — A twoje Olbromski, to wiem. Znamy się przecie że szkół. Czegoż to waćpanowie życzycie sobie ode mnie? Podali mu swoje marszruty i wyjaśnili z uszanowaniem, że udają się do Częstochowy dla zaciągnięcia się do wojska. Kapitan przygładził wąsika i słuchał z uśmiechem, patrząc niekiedy na kolegę spod oka. Gdy mu już wszystko wytłumaczyli, chwilę dumał i rzekł wreszcie: — Czemuż to koniecznie do Częstochowy? — Tak nam poradzono. — Tak poradzono... Ha! Bo moglibyście i tutaj przecie znaleźć miejsce. Wszyscy przecie ruszymy pod Łowicz. Mamy tu dosyć tego, jak je Cesarz Jegomość nazywa,'' la pospolité''. Sprawnie się to dosyć szykuje. — My pragnęlibyśmy dostać się do artylerii — wtrącił Cedro. — Do artylerii, a! to co innego. Uprzedzam jednak, że takie żywiąc zamiary, trzeba mieć pieniądze. Na żołnierskie umundurowanie, i to najprostsze, trzeba mieć 73 złote, nie licząc bielizny i rekwizytów. Cóż dopiero oficerskie! — Przyjaciel mój jest człowiekiem zamożnym — rzekł Rafał. — A jeśli tak, to co innego. Przepraszany, nie wiedziałem. Zaraz waćpanom każę wydać karty drożne. Owszem, w Częstochowie jest sześciuset naszych, którzy ją w posesją wzięli i garnizon składają. W gruncie rzeczy jednak tobie, Olbromski, radziłbym tutaj zostać. Byłbym w tym, żebyś miał stopień oficerski od razu i awans zapewniony. A i waćpanu także. Mamy tu młodzieży tęgiej, dostatniej — kupę... Patrzcie, koledzy, na mnie! Miesiąc trwa ruchawka, a ja już jestem kapitanem i komendantem placu. — Tak... To bardzo szczęśliwie... — Rozumie się, że szczęśliwie. Mam tu krewnych, moja to jest okolica, wobec czego... — Ułatwiono ci... — mruknął Olbromski. — A vrai dire... — tłumaczył się Jarzymski z miną skupioną i poważną — właściwie, mój drogi, czego kto silnie pragnie, to osiąga na pewno, dołożywszy starania. Otoczeniu mogłoby się wydawać, że ja po prostu sam się mianowałem, ale tak nie jest, bo mianował mię Męciński, rotmistrz, dowódca pospolitego ruszenia tej części województwa krakowskiego. Czas jest gorący, nagły. Kraj potrzebuje ludzi, a tu brak zupełny. Trzeba było pychę z serca złożyć, porzucić miękkie szaty, iść na służbę, przyłożyć ręki... — Co do mnie... nie wiem, jak tam Rafał... — rzekł raptem Cedro cały czerwony i ze spuszczonymi oczyma — ja... postanowiłem dosługiwać się stopni od najprostszego kanoniera. — A! — Nic nie umiem, więc jakżebym mógł być oficerem? Nawet nie mówię o wyższych stopniach... — A chyba że waćpan nic nie umiesz... — odpalił z miejsca Jarzymski — to co innego. Ja sądziłem... Jeżeli się nic nie umie, ha! w takim razie trudno rzeczywiście zaczynać od czego innego, tylko od najprostszego kanoniera. — Tak. Ja postanowiłem, że będę słuchał rozkazu — i basta. — Bardzo dobrze... — rzekł Jarzymski. Rafała śmiech ogarniał, ale i złość na Krzysztofa buzowała w nim jak ogień. Niemiłe uczucia wzbudziło w nim to spotkanie. Coś trupiego wyłaziło jak spod ziemi... — To jednak musi być ogromna satysfakcja tak szybko wykierować się na dygnitarza... — rzekł patrząc Jarzymskiemu prosto w oczy. — Ja sądzę. Oczywiście mówiło się to figurément... Samemu! — odparł kapitan niestropiony wcale i nadymając się jeszcze bardziej. — Każde sto koni wybiera trzech oficerów, jak za Rzeczypospolitej. Między oficerami ktoś przecie musi być starszy, ktoś młodszy... Otrząsnął się, wyprostował po wojskowemu i patrząc na nich bestyjskimi oczyma, z dobrotliwym i wyrozumiałym uśmiechem ciągnął: — Owszem, owszem, jest to bardzo zacna myśl dosługiwać się wyższych stopni od prostego kanoniera. Pochwalam tę myśl... A nawet będę was miał w pamięci, szlachetni młodzieńcy! Potrzebujemy, ale to potrzebujemy gwałtownie, ludzi z charakterem, ludzi oddanych, którzy by szli do szeregu nie dla kariery, nie dla pięknej szlufy i brzmiącego tytułu, lecz dla służby! Przecie to i książę Józef, niegdy wódz naczelny, stanął potem do apelu jako szeregowiec... Są to rzeczy znane... Bardzo to chlubnie świadczy o szlachetności uczuciów waszych! Bardzo! Było mu jednak trochę nieswojo, gdy obadwaj, wyprostowani, z oczyma wlepionymi w jego oczy, milczeli. Zmienił tedy nieco ton i rzekł: — Żałuję, że w tej żołnierskiej kryjówce nie mam nawet czym kolegów poczęstować. Ale wiecie co... Jest tu resursa Greka, Pescarego, raczcie się tam udać na przekąskę. Rafał, ty po starej znajomości, a waćpan przez sentyment dla spólnego przyjaciela. Dawna przeciw woli przyjaźń, zastarzałym nałogiem leżąca w duszy, ocknęła się w pamięci Rafała. Ileż to lat zbiegło od ławy w Collegium, od pohulanek w Warszawie! Z prośbą o zgodę w oczach spojrzał na Cedrę i rzekł: — A no, dobrze, owszem... O ile ty, kapitanie... — No, no, przecie nie będziemy się tytułowali za każdym wyrazem, my, stare urwisy warszawskie... — szepnął mu do ucha. — Skądżeś się ty tu wziął u diaska? Psujesz mi szyki, rujnujesz powagę... — Toteż jadę, jadę! — Przystań, mówię ci, na porucznika. Dam ci pięćdziesięciu drabów i będziesz ich ganiał po błoniu. Znajdę takiego, co ci odstąpi swej rangi, a nawet konia i munduru, za niewielki grosz. Tak tedy... — ciągnął głośno — bądźcie łaskawi, koledzy, iść tam za przewodem mojego famulusa, a ja zaraz nadejdę. Z cukierni, ledwo drzwi uchylili, buchnęło na nich duszne powietrze i gwar. W ciasnych stancyjkach chmurą wisiał dym, a wszystkie miejsca były zajęte. W głębi, w ciemnej izbie, kule bilardowe szczękały, głośne rozmowy i śpiewy towarzyszyły naokół grze w domino, w warcaby i kostkę. Przybyszom zrobiło się nieswojo. Znaleźli się wśród samych oficerów. Wszyscy mieli na sobie mundury prosto z igły, a galony wprost od szmuklerza. Kurtki mieli granatowe z wyłogami w barwach wojewódzkich, rajtuzy z wypustkami i białe kolety. Czapki tegoż koloru z czarnym barankiem i białymi piórami. Sami to byli porucznicy, podporucznicy, chorążowie i namiestnicy, młodzież zamaszysta, tęga, buńczuczna, zdrowa, wszystka, widać, z niedalekich okolic, gdyż mówili do siebie po imieniu albo po przezwisku. Szukając w tłumie jakiegoś osobnego stoliczka Rafał i Krzysztof znaleźli się w kącie wobec dwu młodych ludzi zranionych. Jeden z nich wspierał się na kuli świeżo wystruganej i miał głowę przewiązaną bandażem, drugi trzymał rękę na chustce. Obadwaj siedzieli w zapomnieniu i nic nawet nie mieli przed sobą do jedzenia ani picia. Cedro wśród swoich nieśmiałych ukłonów zapytał ich, czy nie mógłby się z przyjacielem przysiąść do tego stolika. Ranni dość niezgrabnie przystali. Wnet się zawiązała rozmowa. Byli to, jak się po prezentacji wzajemnej okazało, dwaj sąsiedzi, synowie szlachty uboższej, dzierżawami siedzącej na małych folwarkach w okolicy Kurzelowa, w Galicji ówczesnej, za Pilicą rzeką. Po rozesłaniu wici przez wojewodę Radzimińskiego, zasięgnąwszy języka, od razu siedli na koń i przybyli w miejsce wskazane. — My ludzie niebogaci — mówił starszy — konie nasze dobre, ale bez rasy. Mamy to, co kazali: koń, powiadają, dobry, mocny -no jest; munsztuk, powiadają, grzebielec, szczotka, dera-no jest jak się patrzy. Ale to nie oficerskie; tylko jak na żołnierza. My ludzie nietutejsi, obcy. Jak życie nasze, my za Pilicą nie byli. Za obszarem naszej włoszczowskiej czy kurzelowskiej parafii my koligacjów nie mamy. Przybyli my tutaj, miejsca już pozajmowane; co miejsce oficerskie, żeby choć tego namiestnika, to już szczelnie obsadzone. No, cóż my`? Wpisali my się do chorągwi na proste rycerstwo. Wydali my resztkę grosza na mondury swoje i na pocztowych, i teraz te... czekamy, co dalej będzie. Dziesięciu nas w chorągwi rycerstwa, a pięćdziesięciu pocztowych. — Toście waćpanowie z Galicji tak samo jak my! — A no! My spod samego Kurzelowa. Historie my mieli z tą naszą wyprawą. Bo to my wyjechali niby na jarmark do Secemina gościńcem szczekocińskim. Dopiero z drogi buchnęli my w lasy chrząstowskie i precz już samymi lasami aż pod Koniecpol. Dopieroż jednego razu wyjeżdżamy z lasu: rzeka okropna przed nami! Pilica! Czekaliśmy w lesie nocy i po ciemku w tę rzekę łomot na koniach. Tak to my uśli za granicę. To potem światami, Bóg wie gdzie, na Lelów, na Irządze, na Mrzygłód przerznęliśmy się do tego Siewierza. — Aleście, koledzy, już, widzę, w potrzebie byli! — A no, nie chwalęcy się, już my trochę łomotali Niemiaszków. — Jakże to było? — A no stoimy tu już ze dwa tygodnie w tym Siewierzu i musztrujemy się na błoniu. Raptem przyszła wiadomość do tych panów dowódców (tu wskazał nieznacznie głową na hałasującą kompanię), że jeden batalion Prusaków został wykomenderowany z Wrocławia dla wzmocnienia załogi w Koźlu. Od razu zabrali nas około stu człowieka wraz z pocztowymi i pośli my na Niemców nocą. Zabrnęli my lasem aż pod Tarnowskie Góry. Rzeczywiście śli forsownym marszem. W ciasnym miejscu, pod samym miasteczkiem Tarnowskie Góry, skoczyli my na nich z ukrycia. Piki, szable, sztucery co kto miał — wszystko w kupę — i bij, zabij! Nawet-em sam skrobnął z konia piechura szabliskiem, że aż nogi zadarł. Ale gdzież to! Komendant ich, jak tylko zobaczył, że nas tyla ruchawki, jakże ci nie zawrzaśnie na nich po swojemu! A to, widać, tresowane jak pudle... Od razu sformowali w szczerym polu czworobok — i ani weź! Jakże, hycle, nie wyrzną do nas! A niechże to wszyscy diabli! Cóż za szelmowski ból, jak rypnie w rękę! Ale i nas złość wzięła. Będziecie tu do nas jak do zajęcy na stanowisku... O, pludry! Nie chwalęcy się, jak skoczymy naprzód z kupą rycerstwa, a choćby ot i z Pawełkiem, sąsiadem Kuleszyńskim! Jak zaczniemy łupać we łby! I nie my jedni. Kto miał konia tęższego, a mógł go spiąć ostrogami, rzucić się w szereg abo, czy ja wiem, był odważniejszy czy co, to spłatał Niemców do woli, no i dostał za swoje. Czternastu ich ta leży po mieszczanach, we dworach i tu w Siewierzu. Ośmiu na zagonach zostało. My jeszcze, dziękować Bogu, nie najgorzej na tej aferze wyśli. A kto miał konia ścigłego i nie czekał, to jakoś wyszedł na cało... To mówiąc, powtórnie wskazał oczyma dowódców. Tymczasem drzwi się otwarły i z miną marsową, tęgą i w miarę wyniosłą wkroczył Jarzymski. Od razu go otoczono zwartym kołem. Krzyk się wzmógł. Jeden z oficerów, mocno już cięty, aczkolwiek nie od pałasza, wychodził z izby sąsiedniej wołając: — Kapitanie komendancie, obowiązkiem to jest twoim, żebyś się nam wystarał o drugi bilard — czy to nie skandal? — Bilardu nie mam — z powagą odpowiedział Jarzymski — ale za to mam radę dla tych, którym się chce grać, a nie mają na czym. Niech zdejmą mundury, odepną pióra, obszyją sobie czapki suknem zamiast baranka i zapiszą się u drugiego porucznika na szeregowych. Przynajmniej nie będą mieli prawa pchać się do resursy i zabierać miejsca. — Racja! -zawołał ktoś z tłumu. -Braknie właśnie poczty do obrządzenia koni tylu wodzów. — Toteż zacznij awans od siebie i idź obrządzić mojego wałacha... — odciął się tamten. — Czemu nie, jeśli o to chodzi, żeby pokazać, jaki z ciebie hołysz, skoro cię nie stać nawet na najem parobka! — Cicho, cicho, wodzowie!... — uspokajał Jarzymski. — Nie ma o co! Teraz żołnierze doprawdy lepiej się odznaczają niż dowódcy. Wspomnijcie sobie tylko Wosińskiego i Częstochowę. — Ba! nie zawsze się ma do czynienia z Niemcem tak tchórzliwym jak ten komendant Częstochowy. Wspomnijcie sobie tylko Tarnowskie Góry! — Cha, cha, ma rację! To prawda... — wołano naokół. — Słuchajcie -rzekł Jarzymski, uroczyście podnosząc rękę. — Mam nowe wieści. Ale naprzód... Daj no mi, Pescary, kieliszek. Chcę wypić zdrowie starego Wosińskiego. — Niech żyje! — huknął cały tłum. — Takich nam! — Bić Niemca! — No, jak w tym wypadku, to chyba sztuką w pole wywodzić, bo co do bicia... — przekrzyczał innych pierwszy mówca. — W pole wywodzić! Filozof! Bić Niemca i kwita! Na kwaśne jabłko pludrów! — Zaraz, nie koniec jeszcze — mówił z wolna Jarzymski nalewając sobie nowy kieliszek. — Chcę wychylić ten drugi kielich za zdrowie Trembeckiego. — Niech żyje! Wyjął z kieszeni papier i na poły czytając, na poły mówiąc z pamięci, głosił: — Komunikuje mi imci pan Męciński, rotmistrz-dowódca pospolitego ruszenia w tej części województwa krakowskiego, że oddział stu szlachty pod sprawą imci pana Trembeckiego... — Nasz oddział! — Że, mówię, hufiec, do którego niektórzy z waszmościów panów mieli honor należeć w potyczce pod Tarnowskimi Górami, wziął grafa Henkla, landrata z Tarnowie, w zakład za panów Mieroszewskiego i Siemieńskiego i odprowadził go do twierdzy częstochowskiej. Między papierami tego landrata znaleziono odezwę do Ślązaków, wydaną przez grafa Götza, fligel-adiutanta królewsko-pruskiego, do łączenia się z wojskiem pruskim i dostarczania koni oraz żywności. Ale co najważniejsza, to to, że imci pan Trembecki zabrał po drodze 118 koni przeznaczonych dla jazdy pruskiej, a co już najmilsza dla ucha, to to, że wziął kasę królewską. — To chwacko, to wyśmienicie! Niech żyje Trembecki! — Ten trzeci toast — mówił z wolna Jarzymski — chcę wypić prze zdrowie dwu młodzieńców z Galicji... — Młodzieńców? Cóż za ckliwe gdakanie... — Gdzie? kto z Galicji? — Panów Cedry i Olbromskiego... Krzysztof, czerwony jak burak, wstał ze swego krzesła. Rafał poszedł za jego przykładem. — Koledzy! -mówił komendant-ci młodzieńcy przekradają się do naszych szeregów przez Wisłę! Ci młodzieńcy nie żałują swoich ognisk domowych, narażają życie — pragnąc dotrzeć do Częstochowy, ażeby wstąpić w szeregi artylerzystów! Ci młodzieńcy odrzucają moją propozycję co do kariery w naszych szeregach i postanawiają... słuchajcie, słuchajcie!... dosługiwać się stopni oficerskich od prostego kanoniera! Wnoszę ich zdrowie! — Vivant! — huknęła kompania. Nastała chwila ciszy. Krzysztof podniósł głowę i rzekł śmiało: — Nie dziwcie się, waćpanowie, że jesteśmy zmieszani. Ten toast zastał nas nieprzygotowanych. Jesteśmy w drodze do naszego celu — oto i wszystko. Dziękuję w imieniu swoim i towarzysza za życzliwość dla nas. Wywdzięczając się chciałbym i ja wnieść zdrowie, a raczej... Już tedy wolne jest od niecnego wroga z prawieków, od pruskiego zdrajcy, nasze pomorskie województwo, malborskie i inowrocławskie, gnieźnieńskie i poznańskie, kaliskie i sieradzkie, ziemia wieluńska, rawska i łęczycka. Wnoszę ten toast na cześć naszej prastarej, macierzy Małopolski. Na cześć i. zdrowie... — Patrzajcie no! Tęgi chłop... — Macierzy Małopolski!... — Dobrze gada! — Gębę ma, jakby się pod Słomnikami rodził... — Bestia miła, mówię wam, że serce mięknie... , — Z siebie, widzisz, gada, nie z wierzchu, tylko ze środka... — Ale — ciągnął Krzysztof — nim ten toast wychylę w imieniu Galicji... — Co za Galicji? — Nie ma Galicji! — Zbazgrał się... — Jest, panowie bracia, jest jeszcze, przez Bóg żywy! — zawołał Krzysztof głosem twardym i nie znoszącym przeczeń. — Nim ten toast wniosę w imieniu Galicji, muszę naprzód spełnić poprzedni, który tu pito, Wosińskiego. Było to zdrowie, widać, godne, skoro je tak zacna kompania chórem podtrzymała! My przecież spod Austriaka, nie wiemy nawet, kogoście uczcili. — Znowu z tym Austriakiem... — Raczcież nas łaskawie oświecić... — Który tam w gębie najobrotniejszy? Kończewski! tyś spod Wieloma... Rozkręcaj język! Wypchnięto na przód namiestnika przysadkowatej statury, a tęgiego co się zowie. Ten chwilę się namyślał musztrując oburącz najeżoną szopę na głowie, wreszcie dał folgę wrodzonej swadzie: — Żeby w niewielu słowach rzecz zmieścić... taka była afera. Nocą z 17 akuratnie na 18 listopada przyszło sto koni jazdy francuskiej pod dowódcą Dechampsem do podnóża Jasnej Góry. Prawdę mówię? — Kto cię tam wie?... Ale jedź dalej! — A no! Trzeba zaś waszmościom wiedzieć, że w murach warowni było pięćset lutrów dobrze zaopatrzonych we wszystko. Francuzi za to nie mieli ani jednego działa. Jakże tu dobywać twierdzy samą konnicą? Śmiech! — Chyba płacz? — Cicho tam, nie psuj mu porządku, bo się zmyli i co innego opowie. — Ale od czegóż dowcip? Azaliż nie ma już głów na karkach między Sarmaty`? Stary, jeszcze z naczelnikowskich czasów kapitan strzelców, imcipan Stanisław Wosiński, który prowadził garsteczkę pospolitaków z ziemie wielońskiej, nie chwalęcy się, spędza w nocy chłopstwo okoliczne pod mury forteczne, każe temu pospólstwu rozpalić mnóstwo ognisk i uwijać się pejzanom koło ognia, żeby się wydawało, że liczne pułki piechoty oblegają Częstochowę. Dechamps znowu ze swojej strony strzelcom konnym rozdał znaki i epolety grenadierskie i partię ich wysłał do Niemca, żeby, prawi, twierdzę poddawał bez namysłu a zwłoki, bo w przeciwnym razie natychmiast szturm przypuszczony będzie i wtedy załoga co do nogi w pień wycięta. Nie myślę, powiada, w polu, na zimnie zębami kłapać. Dobrze. Poszli, powiadają. Niemiec, ten komendant Kune, tak się przecie spietrał, że tego samego wieczora pieronem twierdzę poddał. Dopiero o świcie, kiedy już wojsko bezbronne stanęło na stoku i broń złożyło, a Francuzi z naszymi wchodzili w bramy i obejmowali Jasną Górę, przekonał się, sierota, że wydał fortecę, trzydzieści dział, magazyny i kasę nieprzyjacielowi pięć razy słabszemu i bez jednej armaty. Załoga niemiecka poszła w niewolę do Francji. Poznacie, waćpanowie, dzielnego kapitana Wosińskiego, skoro idziecie do Częstochowy, bo on tam jest teraz komendantem fortecy. Dixi. — Pijemy jego zdrowie! — rzekł Krzysztof. — Skoro wznosimy toasty — zawołał nagle Olbromski — to ośmielę się i ja prosić waćpanów, żebyście wypili za zdrowie tych, którzy już proch wąchali pod Tarnowskimi Górami, a osobliwie zaś tych, którzy już rany ponieśli! — Niech żyją! — wykrzyknięto. — W górę ich! Tęgie chłopy co się zowie! — A ba, jeszcze by też: spod Włoszczowy! Ktoś z drugiej izby wołał: — Zdrowia piją, a o Sieradzanach zapomnieli. Sieradzan zdrowie!... Oni pierwsi stanęli jak jeden człowiek. Z każdych dwudziestu dymów, rachując w czambuł wszystkie kominy, jeden kantonista, czy tam z ochoty, czy tam przez ciągnienie losu. Z tego będzie infanteria jak mur! Każdy szlachcic posesjonat daje jednego. Masz konnicę. Nie chcesz iść personaliter, boś stary, niedołęga, albo, uczciwszy uszy, tchórz, płać walor za umundurowanie i na żołd miesięczny! Wnet stanie kompania strzelców. — Łęczycan zdrowie! — Tych, którzy pod Łowiczem ramię w ramię z Frankami prali wroga na kwaśne jabłko! — Słyszeliście? Już jednego Niemiaszka, burmistrza z Gołańczy, a drugiego Differta z Obrzycka rozstrzelali za to, że Prusakom ludzi wydali. — Za poległych.:. — Pod Łowicz! — Wszystko pospolite rycerstwo — niech żyje! — Niezmordowany!... — Jan Henryk!... Wielki Napoleon! Wielki Napoleon! Napoleon! Wrzawa powstała tak wielka, że zdawało się rozsadzi mury resursy Greka Pescarego... Kategoria:Popioły